Setelah Dia Pergi
by Megane Uzumaki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang orang yang tidak terima dengan takdri yang membelenggunya.
1. Chapter 1

Setelah Dia Pergi

Megane Uzumaki

 **Naruto** **Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M (But no lemon just lime maybe)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **WARNING : EYD BERANTAKAN, BAHASA ANEH, GAK JELAS, MISS TYPO, IDE TERLALU EKSTREM, BANYAK ADEGAN KEKERASAN DAN TIDAK BAIK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR. DE EL EL**

 **NOTE : cerita ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung pihak manapun, Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika memang ada yang tersinggung dengan cerita Author ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME !**

 **Happy reading Minna-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ingin aku bertanya_

 _Untuk apa aku hidup sebenarnya_

 _Kenapa aku harus ada tapi tidak ada yang menginginkannya_

 _Bisa kau jmenjawabnya ?_

Aku, kalian bertanya siapa aku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya aku. Aku tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang menempel pada sebuah kerangka lalu ditiupkan nyawa kedalamnya. Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga, bahkan bisa dikatakan aku adalah barang yang telah dibuang. Tidak diinginkan, dihindari layaknya sebuah penyakit menjijikkan yang tidak pantas untuk diinginkan. Apa kalian pikir kata-kataku terlalu kasar, tapi menurutku tidak. Semua itu sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari, segala bentuk makian dan juga kebencian selalu datang padaku. tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak bersalah, mereka selalu memandangku sebagai sebuah sumber kesalahan. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa salahku, apa yang salah dengan kehidupanku, apa yang salah dengan aku, juga aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa menjadi anak yang tidak mengenal kedua orang tuanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Siapa yang mau dengan takdir ini, akupun tidak mau. Tapi aku bisa apa. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerimanya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, kaa-san –ibu panti selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ditemukan di depan panti asuhan ini di tengah badai salju. Karena itulah kaa-san memberiku nama Sasuke, tidak ada hubungannya memang, tapi kaa-san mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjalani hidup yang berat setelah ini, jadi dia memberiku nama Sasuke agar aku menjadi anak yang kuat untuk bertahan. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi membenci nama pemberian kaa-san ini. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namaku sendiri, seperti aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana, seakan aku bisa menghadapi takdir kejam yang akan menghampiriku kelak.

Awalnya, mereka tidak menganggapku berbeda. Karena memang kami semua yang ada disini memiliki latar belakang yang sama. Kami dibuang, tidak diinginkan. Begitulah anggapan kami selama ini. Tapi semuanya berubah saat kebenaran tentang siapa aku sebenarnya mulai terbongkar. Saat itu aku sedang membaca buku di taman belakang panti, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara kaa-san yang menyerukan namaku dengan nada gembira. Aku hanya mengayutnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hn, ada apa kaa-san ?"

Kaa-san tersenyum sambil memberikanku sebuah surat yang telah usang. Dia menangguk saat aku bertanya apakah aku harus membacanya.

"Itu surat dari kaa-sanmu."

Imbuhnya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar terlukis di wajah paruh bayanya. Entah kenapa , aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak sekarang.

Kubuka surat itu dengan perlahan, degup jantungku terdengar tidak normal. Sungguh, aku ingin menghindari segala firasat aneh yang kini menari-nari di kepalaku.

' _Untuk anakku yang tampan,_

 _Kau pasti membenci kaa-san bukan ? –'_

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Kutatap kaa-san denga pandangan terluka. Seakan mengerti, kaa-san lalu berpamitan untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Aku dengan langkah gontai menuju bangku taman yang tadi menjadi tempatku membaca buku. Kududukan tubuhku di bangku taman itu, lalu kubuka lagi surat dari kaa-sanku.

' _Kaa-san tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi kaa-san tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kau akan lebih menderita jika harus hidup bersama dengan kaa-san. Sebelum kaa-san bercerita tentang masa lalu kaa-san, boleh kaa-san bertanya ? –'_

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam surat yang kupegang dengan cukup keras, sehingga kertas yang kupegang ini terlihat remuk di beberapa sisi.

' _Berapa umurmu sekarang ? apa kau menjadi anak yang pandai ? apa kau memiliki banyak teman ? apa kau makan dengan teratur ? apa kau bahagia disana ? –'_

Rasa sesak itu mulai mencengkran dadaku, tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir saat membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang ditanyakan oleh kaa-san. Kalau memang dia khwatir, harusnya dia tidak meninggalkanku di tempat pembuangan ini, dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia khawatir tapi dia dengan teganya membuangku ke tempat ini ditengah badai salju. Tidakkah itu terlalu mengerikan.

' _Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu ? Kau pasti membenci kaa-san sekarang._

 _Baiklah, kaa-san akan memulai cerita tentang masa lalu kaa-san dan alasan kaa-san menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan itu._

 _Sebenarnya kaa-san adalah seorang perempuan yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah club malam, awalnya kaa-san tidak bermaksud untuk terjerumus ke dunia ini, tapi himpitan ekonomi mendesak kaa-san untuk tetap bertahan bekerja di club ini. Awalnya kaa-san hanya bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi, tapi semua itu berubah saat seorang laki-laki berjas menawarkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pekerjaan kaa-san sekarang, dia mengiming-imingkan uang yang melimpah pada kaa-san. Tentu saja kaa-san percaya. Tapi dari situlah kaa-san mulai hancur, dia menipu kaa-san. Dia menjual kaa-san kepada pria hidung belang, dia melakukan kaa-san layaknya binatang. Kaa-san sangat membencinya. Kemalangan lain menimpa kaa-san saat ada beberapa 'pelanggan' yang melakukan 'itu' tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Dan saat itulah kaa-san sadar bahwa kaa-san sudah mengandungmu. –'_

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, perasaan benci yang menucak kini membuatku lupa diri, aku benci dengan semua ini. Aku benci dnegan kenyataan yang menurutku kejam ini. Kenyataan ini terlalu kejam untuku. Kalian dengar itu.

' _setelah tahu kaa-san mengandung, kaa-san berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk itu, dan untunglah ada seorang laki-laki baik hati yang membantu kaa-san keluar dari tempat itu. Dia berpura-pura menjadi orang yang akan memesan kaa-san tapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membantu kaa-san keluar dari tempat itu. Kaa-san beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia juga menyediakan kehidupan yang layak untuk kaa-san, saat kaa-san bertanya kenapa dia membantu kaa-san, dia bilang bahwa dia pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar sewaktu dia masih muda, kesalahan yang tidak akan termaafkan. Karena itulah dia ingin menebus sebagian kesalahannya itu dengan menyelamatkan kaa-san, walaupun kaa-san masih tidak mengerti tapi kaa-san tetap beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Awalnya kaa-san tidak ingin menitipkanmu di panti asuhan, tapi kaa-san sadar dengan latar belakang kaa-san yang buruk ini pasti juga akan berdampak padamu, karena itulah kaa-san memutuskan untuk menjauhkanmu dari kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak mau kau malu memiliki kaa-san sepertiku. Kaa-san sangat ingin bertemu dengamu._

 _With love,_

 _Kaa-san.'_

Hening, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Hoi Sasuke sedang apa kau disana ?"

Teriakan Neji berhasil menyadarkanku, aku lalu berjalan menghampirinya dan meninggalkan surat dari kaa-san di bangku taman tanpa aku sadari. Dari situlah kenyataan buruk akan menghangtuiku lebih parah dari ini.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Dia Pergi

Megane Uzumaki（めがね渦巻き）

 **Naruto** **Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M (But no lemon just lime maybe)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **WARNING : EYD BERANTAKAN, BAHASA ANEH, GAK JELAS, MISS TYPO, IDE TERLALU EKSTREM, BANYAK ADEGAN KEKERASAN DAN TIDAK BAIK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR. DE EL EL**

 **NOTE : cerita ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung pihak manapun, Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika memang ada yang tersinggung dengan cerita Author ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME !**

 **Happy reading Minna-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika memang takdir itu telah ditetapkan_

 _Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah penangguhan_

 _Akan kuberikan apapun untuk itu_

 _Kumohon,_

 _Ubahlah takdirku_

Tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya, surat dari kaa-san itu kini telah berpindah tangan pada seorang laki-laki brengsek bernama Deidara, seorang laki-laki pirang yang menurutku lebih mirip seperti seorang perempuan. Lihat saja, rambutnya yang panjang bermodel ponytail itu, juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tidak laki-laki sama sekali. Tapi, baru kali ini aku sangat membencinya. Rasanya ingin aku mematahkan batang lehernya, memotong tubuhnya menjadi seribu lembar daging, lalu memberikannya pada sekumpulan anjing lapar diluar sana. Katakan aku kejam, tapi sungguh apa kalian akan sanggup bertahan di posisiku sekarang.

Deidara dengan lantang membacakan isi surat dari kaa-san di hadapan anak panti lainnya, senyuman liciknya seakan ingin menambah luka yang sudah aku terima sekarang. Apa salahku padanya, kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku.

"Sasuke anak pelac*r !"

Ejekan dari anak-anak panti itu seakan menenggelamkanku di dasar laut keputusasaan yang tidak berdasar, aku tersesat. Tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangannya untukku bisa mencari jalan pulang. Tidak, tidak aka nada yang menolongku. Aku akan benar-benar hancur seka –

"Tahu apa kau tentang Sasuke ?"

Kedua onyxku membola, dihadapanku kini berdiri seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang acak-acakan sedang berkacak pinggang pada Deidara. Surai pirangnya memang mirip dengan milik Deidara, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan aura menyebalkan seperti halnya Deidara, sebaliknya dia memancarkan aura agar semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Eh ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Hm ?"

Sindiran Deidara itu tidak juga memudarkan niatannya untuk menolongku. Cukup, kenapa dia begitu bodoh dengan menolongku seperti ini, bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Sasuke atau kalian akan berhadapan denganku !"

Ucapnya lantang. Aku sempat terdiam dengan aura mengerikan yang dia keluarkan. Dia benar-benar mengintimidasi orang dengan aura kemarahannya sekarang. Dan berhasil, sekarang Deidara sudah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Dai jobu desu ka Sasuke ?"

Aku mengangguk, kuraba lenganku yang sepertinya membiru akibat cengkraman Deidara yang begitu kuat sebelumnya.

"Lain kali jangan diam saja, lawan mereka."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Suaraku seakan menghilang entah kemana.

"Hahaha, jangan Cuma mengangguk dong ! seperti orang bisu saja."

Aku terpana, dia tertawa dengan lepas seakan tidak ada beban yang dipikulnya. Entah kenapa rasanya hangat saat melihat senyuman itu terlukis di wajah manisnya. Bolehkah aku memintanya untuk terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Arigatou, uhm dare desu ka ?"

Dia menepuk jidatnya. Aku terkikik geli melihat wajah kekanakannya. Hey, mudah sekali dia mengubah ekspresi seperti itu. Laki-laki yang menarik.

"Naruto dattebayo ! masak kau tidak mengenalku ?"

Aku menggeleng. Memang aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi untuk apa aku berbohong. Yah, memang selama ini temanku hanya Neji dan buku usang yang selalu kubaca kemanapun aku pergi, jadi wajar saja jika aku tidak mengenal semua anak panti, termasuk laki-laki pirang yang menyebut dirinya Naruto itu.

"Hn, aku Sasuke."

Balasku dengan nada datar, kadang aku bingung kenapa susah sekali untukku menggunakan ekspresi di wajah ataupun suaraku. Semuanya terkesan datar-datar saja. Aku juga ingin tertawa seperti mereka, aku juga ingin bersuara dengan lebih ekspresif tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Datar sekali sih, hehe aku sudah tahu kok."

Cibirnya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tapi tidak berlangsung lama sampai aku teringat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau menolongku ?"

Ya, ingin sekali aku bertanya alasan kenapa dia menolongku. Apa dia tidak takut jika mereka nanti akan ikut membullynya.

"Eh ? kenapa ya ?"

Dia memasang pose berpikir yang menurutku lucu. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, tangan kanannya mengelus dagu lancipnya, sedangkan bola mata sebiru langit itu tampak menerawang sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia terawang sebenarnya.

"Hihihi habis aku tidak akan diam saja melihat orang lain di _bully_ , karena itu pasti menyakitkan. Mereka yang belum tentu lebih baik darimu tapi mereka dengan seenak jidatnya mem _bully_ mu hanya karena latar belakangmu yang menurut mereka itu salah."

Dia mengatakan hal bijak itu dengan wajah polos, seakan apa yang dia ucapkan bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga. Namun, asal dia tahu dia sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku karena kata-katanya tersebut. Ne, Naruto sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu.

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka ikut mem _bully_ mu ? apa kau tidak takut ?"

Tanyaku lagi. Dia lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, yang jujur saja tidak ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku tersebut. Apa sel-sel otak si pirang ini sedikit rusak. Hah, entahlah.

"Untuk apa aku takut ? kalau mereka ikut mem _bully_ ku, aku hanya perlu melawan kan ? aku tidak suka dengan pem _bully_ an, akan kubunuh mereka jika mereka berani mem _bully_ ku. Ne, Sasuke. Kalau ada seseorang yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan member pelajaran pada mereka."

Aku terdiam. Mendengar ucapan terakhirnya entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Seperti dia akan pergi jauh setelah ini. seperti dia akan menciptakan sebuah jarak yang tidak akan bisa kuraih. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap agar itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Baru kali ini aku tidak menyalahkan takdir yang membelengguku, kumohon jangan biarkan takdirku pergi. Biarkan dia tetap disini bersamaku. Ne, siapa yang aku bicarakan sekarang ? Naruto ka ? Ume ka ? dare ka ?

"Dobe."

TBC

 **ノテ：**

Ohayou minna-san, Author yang sebleng ini akan menjelaskan #plak hehe maksudnya Cuma mau bilang kalau ini adalah cerita yang beralur maju mundur dan penuh dengan teka-teki, juga banyak adegan pembunuhan sadis di chap selanjutnya. Maklum Author newbie ini suka dengan anime genre gore dan horror jadi kebawa ketulisan deh #curhat.

Oya satu lagi, hati-hati loh yak karena cerita ini memiliki ending yang tidak terduga. Dijamin pada kaget pas tahu gimana endingnya nanti hohoho #ketawanista

 **ウィツフロプ。**

 **めがね渦巻き**


End file.
